Externally worn, sanitary napkins are one of many kinds of feminine protection devices currently available. In use, the typical sanitary napkin is positioned in the perineal region to capture bodily discharge, e.g., menses. In order to prevent the sanitary napkin from drifting into a position that would compromise the sanitary napkin's ability to manage bodily discharges, the sanitary napkin is generally affixed to a user's undergarment, most commonly with adhesive that is applied to a garment facing surface of the sanitary napkin. The adhesive essentially joins the sanitary napkin to the user's underwear.
An alternative sanitary napkin design, the so-called, “body-attachable” sanitary napkin, includes a means for affixing the sanitary napkin directly to the user's body, typically using a body-contactable adhesive. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,993 purports to disclose a self-adhering absorbent article including a liquid-permeable cover, an absorbent core, a liquid impermeable baffle, and a bodyside adhesive arranged on the cover for securing the article to the body.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to design a body-attachable sanitary napkin that will remain attached to the user in a manner that is comfortable to the user and sufficient to prevent leakage. Applicants have recognized that conventional body-attachable sanitary napkins do not move sufficiently with the body during either resulting in leakage and/or detachment from the body. Applicants have further recognized that conventional body-attachable sanitary napkins do not remain securely attached to the body during use, move with the body during use, yet at the same time enable the user to selectively remove the napkin in a pain free manner. As such, a need exists to overcome one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.